


Ultimate Tower Frisbee

by spacefucker



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Ultimate Tower Frisbee, awkward babs, first words - soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefucker/pseuds/spacefucker
Summary: The one where Bucky is playing a game and literally stumbles into his first words.





	

Bucky has been integrated into the Tower with relative ease.

He meets each Avenger slowly. Something Steve had thought would be a good idea. He was inclined to agree. Meeting so many people at once seemed exhausting. Truth be told, though, he knows now that he could have handled it. They were just people, after all, and if anything they should have been a little uncomfortable considering Bucky’s background.

As far as teams go, though, this one seems pretty solid. There’s the typical team exercises in which they practice various strategies. Bucky isn’t quite signed off on those. But what he can do is take part in the team bonding experiences like movie night or Ultimate Tower Frisbee. It’s a game that Clint has created that lasts a full day and is the cause of several disgruntled employees and what Bucky can only assume is a stink eye from Fury when he comes to visit. Though, with the way Fury looks it’s like 24/7 stink eye. Impressive.

Something that he has noticed though is the fact that he hasn’t actually been introduced to Tony Stark.

It makes him uncomfortable, to say the least. Here he is, living in the man’s home, eating his food, taking some frankly insane parkour banks off his clean, white walls. All in all, he’s beginning to feel like a leech. Steve assures him that he’s fine and that he had the same feeling, too.

“You get used to it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “That’s stunningly unhelpful.”

Steve just shrugs and whips the Frisbee from behind him and Bucky catches it, barely, in a rather comical juggle before sending a dark look to Steve.

“No backsies.”

“You and Clint are the worst.” Bucky yells after Steve.

Then, from seemingly nowhere, “I resent that.”

Bucky starts keeping things to himself and doesn’t trust vents more than usual. Something he never thought he’d actually think.

So he’s prowling down the hallways, arm jerking at every movement with Frisbee in hand, ready to go. He feels a little ridiculous, to be honest. But this is the most fun he’s had in ages and it allows him the opportunity to use his skills learned as the Soldier for something completely innocuous.

They’re in hour four of the game and Bucky’s finally managed to get rid of the Frisbee. He almost decapitated Clint in doing so but hey, anything is free game. He didn’t complain when they’d woken him up with a throw to the face.

Now he’s lurking, feeling constantly on edge but in a good way. Kind of like the feeling you get when you watch a scary movie. You’re expecting the surprise. Plus, it’s a good way to keep him focused without being actually destructive.

Until he finds himself somehow in what he figures is Tony’s shop, backing into some very upset and beeping robots.

He has enough wits about him to right himself and begin to mumble an apology – which feels weird – before he hears a scoff behind him.

“Dude, watch were you’re going.”

That phrase has Bucky’s back going from hunched to ram-rod straight and turning slowly to find the one person on the team he’d yet to meet. He’s stunned, completely shocked, because this wasn’t something he’d ever thought he’d have. It was a gift he thought he’d left back before he fell off that train. As far as he was concerned even if that person existed he wouldn’t deserve them.

But here he is, looking completely disheveled and like he could use some serious sleep and maybe a shower. Bucky’s never seen someone with so much grease smeared on themselves without trying to do something about it. It’s the eyes that was really messing with Bucky because hey, he’s a sucker for brunettes and Tony’s got gorgeous hair _and_ the most expressive, deep-amber eyes he’s ever seen.

He realizes he’s done nothing but stand there and gape so he tries, really tries, to come up with something worthy of this first meeting. Bucky wants nothing more than to give Tony words that aren’t inane and ridiculous.

Unfortunately, he’s not that lucky, “Sorry, this Frisbee game has me on edge.”

And he cringes because ayup, of course those would be his words to his Soulmate. He can see Tony freeze, grip on his coffee going white-knuckled in a way that makes Bucky concerned for the mug. He’s not sure what to do or if Tony ever wanted this so he stands as still as possible while the bots around him go back and forth between the two of them making confused and concerned beeps.

Without thinking much about it Bucky pats the tallest one on the head like it’s some sort of dog and apparently that’s the right thing to do because now all of the little beeping robots are itching for their own pats.

“If you keep that up, you’ll spoil them.” Tony finally manages, moving only to set his coffee and what looks like a rather large stack of paperwork down. “They act like they’re deprived.”

Bucky smiles down at the bots and then back up at Tony, “I like to spoil. People and machines, it looks like.”

“Oh, so you’ve already taken the ‘good cop’ role? That’s unfair.”

It’s quiet again and Bucky is a little antsy. He wants to know. He’s heard the words but he wants to see them.

“Do you want to see them?” Bucky asks, and then quickly clarifies, “My words, I mean.”

Tony looks guarded but nods slowly, “I’d like that.”

So Bucky does. He rolls up the sleeve to his right arm and shows it off. There, in what he can only assume is the precise, small writing that is Tony’s own personal font. He can hear the small intake of breath as Tony sees for the first time the words that will bind them together.

“Can I see yours?” Bucky asks.

Tony looks like he’s about to make a joke but decides against it and just bares his arm. Bucky feels light at the sight of his own writing down the length of Tony’s arm.

“I’m sorry my words suck.”

Tony laughs a little and looks up at Bucky, “Mine to you aren’t much better. You have no idea how excited Frisbees have gotten me since this showed up. I’m pretty sure it’s a practically a kink now.”

“I didn’t know what the word ‘Dude’ meant. I thought it was some slang and I’d managed to seriously piss off my soulmate.”

Tony smiles and quirks his mouth, “Yeah, my bad.”

It’s silent again and Bucky desperately wants to just keep talking to him because this is his soulmate and he can tell that he already likes Tony. He does need to clarify something, though.

“So, uh, are you with anyone?” Bucky manages, wincing at the hopeful tone in his voice.

Tony smiles and shakes his head, “No, you?”

“No. I guess I’ve always been waiting.”

It was at that exact moment that a Frisbee whipped through the room and hit Bucky square in the head. The disk bounced off with a _thunk_ and Bucky just barely managed to catch it before it landed on the floor. All he heard was some snickering as the elevator doors closed and he sighed, looking back to Tony.

“Wanna team up?”

Tony smiles brightly, “Hell yes.”


End file.
